Sae
Sae is a young maid who served Kondo Isami's wife a few years ago. She develops a large crush on Okita Souji and attempts suicide when he refuses her. Early Life Sae, also known as Osae, Note on name: many female names begin with O- because that was formerly used as an honorific prefix. Strictly, Osae is named Sae, but I chose to retain the O- since that's how she's commonly referred to in the text. was a maid of about 16 or 17 who worked at the Shieikan as Kondo's wife's attendant. Strong minded and sharp tonged, Osae was fiercely loyal to her mistress and would beat anyone who said anything negative about her. Though the others disliked Sae for her temper, there was one man who admired her hard work - Soji. Because of Soji's kindness, Osae soon develops a crush on him and, one day, asks him to make her his bride. Though Osae says that she would wait decades for him, Soji says he could never be with her, as he wishes to become a great swordsman. Osae says that she respects his honest answer, but as Soji turns to leave, she attempts to commit suicide. Fortunately, she misses her vital spot and survived, leaving Soji devastated and confused as to why she would want to take her own life. Looking back, it's clear that even though Soji would not admit it, he probably had some sort of feeling for Osae as well. Return to Kyoto Almost four years later, Osae comes back into Soji's life, much to Soji's (and Tominaga Sei's) distress. Traveling from Edo to Kyoto, Osae turns up at the Shinsengumi headquarters and finds her self right infront of Soji. Soji brushes her off, saying he does not know about whom she is referring, but immediately rushes to tell Hijikata that Osae is back, wanting confirmation that Osae was happily married years ago and should have no reason to see him now. Osae returns later, pleading to speak with Soji, who is eventually pushed out to see her by Hijikata. To avoid prying eyes, Soji suggest they take walk. Osae explains that it was always a regret of hers that she left without an apology for her actions. Osae tells Soji that she married a merchant a few years ago and went to Edo, thinking of it as punishment for causing Soji so much pain, as she truly loved Soji. Before she can contineu, Osae begins to feel dizzy and Soji rushes her a to nearby house that as a "room for rent" sign. When they arrive, however, Soji quickly realizes that the sign means it's a ''bonya, ''a sort of "love hotel". Thoroughly embarrassed, Soji apologizes and tries to find a doctor instead, though he is stopped by Osae, who tells Soji that the real she came is that she desperately wants a child. Osae genuinely loves her husband, but they have not had any children after nearly four years of marriage and her mother-in-law is insistant that the family send her back as "damaged goods". After seeing a doctor, Osae was told that the cause was her heart's lingering feelings, which she inteded to confront by trying to find Soji. After realizing her true intentions, Soji is happy to help, and both leave each other with a great weight lifted. Of course, when Soji returns home, rumors abound about him and Osae, especially since they were caught going into a ''bonya. ''Soji, of course, denies that anything happened though the men don't believe him. When Osae returns home, she happily realizes that she is with child, delighting both her husband and herself. References